Balance in Opposites
by Ice Jazz Elleth
Summary: The Age of Chaos has arrived but what does this mean for the heroes of the Justice League? Will they be able to work together to save the Universe from an unlikely villain or will they fall? Demons are rising, continents moving, colours flying and friends have no choice but to work with foe.
1. It Beings

"Where are we?" Zatara asked. One minute he had been within the Helmet of Fate, watching a meeting conducted by the Justice League and the next he was floating in space next to what appeared to be a flame.

"We have temporarily been displaced. The Lords of Order wish to speak to me." The flame answered with Nabu's voice and with a start, Zatara realised he was seeing the true form of the Lord of Order.

"And they want to talk to me?" Zatara asked, glancing around.

"No. They will not be aware of your presence." Nabu answered.

"Then why-"

"I have brought you here."

"Why?" Nabu did not answer this and Zatara realised that even after all these years, the Lord of Order woul not risk the chance of loosing his host body. And the magician could not deny, he would take the chance to remove the helmet if it was given to him. But he didn't have any time to respond as flames flickered before them. The forms of the Lords of Order.

"Nabu," One of the flames seemed to say and Zatara could feel the unease in Nabu as he was adressed.

"What have you not told me?" Zatara muttered but no one showed any signs of hearing him.

"Come home." The voice added and Zatara's green gaze flickered to Nabu. The Lords of Order were asking for him to leave, to go back to where he had come from? It was true that Doctor Fate was a great force but Zatara could not help but desire to be able to live again. To speak to his daughter, to taste food, to smell the air.

"I cannot. You know as well as I that Chaos still stains their world," Nabu replied and Zatara, silently watching hoped that the other Lords of Order would convince Nabu to leave.

"It is not just the human world that is threatened by-"

"-The Kali Yuga, I know." Nabu answered, facing down the other Lords of Order. The tension in he air was practically audible.

"The whole universe, Nabu. It is the whole universe that is infected with the Chaos." Another said.

"But we can fight Chaos. It is possible. We have done it for millenia," Nabu responded.

"Have you?" Asked one and Zatara could have sworn that the tone had become harsh. Nabu's form flickered slightly.

"You've spent so much time with humans, you share your mind with them, control their lives," With as much deteste that Zatara was glad that they were not aware of his presence in this meeting.

"Can't you see it, Nabu? You've lived with them so long, taken on their weakness,"

"You are wrong!" Nabu now argued back. The tension was now cement filling up the space around them, pressing in on them. This was not what Zatara had expected would happen. Why was Nabu defying the Lords of Order.

"We are never wrong. You have been tainted by humanity. You have been away from us for too long,"

"You are no longer capable of serving us. And if you do not serve Order, then-"

"No!" Nabu exclaimed with such force that the flames backed away slightly and Zatara shuddered. It had been a long time since he had last done that.

"Nabu? What is going on?" Zatara asked but he still recieved no answer. Then he realised something. Nabu was scared. Their link allowed an easier understanding of each other and the magician could now tell that this situation had the Lord of Order (who never worried) scared.

"Can't you see, you are serving Chaos! Come home, Nabu! Clense yourself and allow Chaos to win. Le this cycle, this universe come to it's pitiful end." The words of the flames were trying to be pursuasive but Zatara could tell that Nabu would not be swayed.

"And how many will die?" Nabu asked and Zatara felt his heart turn cold. Did the Lords of Order mean to destroy the world?

"As many as will be reborn Nabu. Reborn into the age of Order that will follow." There was silence and Zatara looked over at the flame that was Nabu. The being was dedicated to Order and Zatara feared that Nabu would condemn the universe.

"Will you come home, Nabu?" There was a second of silence. A single heart beat. A drawn breath. Then Nabu answered.

"I... reject you." Zatara had no idea what emotions filled him. Joy to know that Nabu wouldn't allow the universe to end, disappointment that he wouldn't be free, glad that his daughter would be safe if the universe didn't end, angry that Nabu was still going to be controling his body. He barely gave any thought to how difficult those three words had been for Nabu.

"Think, Nabu!" The Lords of Order pressed.

"Did you not hear me? I reject you!" Nabu said, his voice now strong as the decision had been made.

"Doctor Fate. Nabu. Wake up." Doctor Fate blinked, back in the meeting room.

_'Nabu, what just happened? Did you just-'_ Zatara asked.

_'Defied the Lords of Order. Yes.'_ Nabu responded simply.

"I am sorry, there were matters that I needed to see to. You have my attention." Doctor Fate appologised, looking out at the faces staring at him. Zatanna was the one who had spoken, looking slightly pale. She still cared for her father and worried what the helmet would do to him, Fate knew this. Superman and Wonderwoman were exchanging glances - they were most likely shocked that the one member who never got distracted had completely zoned out. The Flash and Green Lantern Hal Jordan had started a hasty game of chess under the table. Batman and Black Canary were looking concerned.

"When was the last time you've eaten or rested?" Black Canary asked, concerned for her teammate. Her skills as a therapist were not just limited to the younger team and she suspected that the Lord of Order was one to neglect human things, being a helmet dedicated to Order.

"You're not eating?" Asked Captain Marvel.

"There are matters of Chaos that I have to attend to." Doctor Fate responded.

_'Why do the Lords of Order want to destroy the universe?'_ Zatara asked, pressing the Lord of Order.

"You're telling me. We've had some news about a possibility of Red Lanterns or something like that. On top of the threat from Sinestro," Green Lantern John Stewart said.

_'They believe the universe is beyond saving and that it would be a mercy to destroy it and let everything begin from scratch once more.'_ Nabu responded as Doctor Fate turned his gaze to Batman who was once again speaking.

"Fate, I understand you dedication to Order but you can't let it get in the way of looking after your and Zatara's body." The caped crusader said and Doctor Fate saw Zatanna leaning towards Nightwing, slightly unstable. She still cared.

"Then I shall go and rest," Doctor Fate said, standing up. It was a lie. Zatara knew that Nabu would not rest - they had slept only a week ago and Nabu's magic could keep his body going for a month if needed.

"I'll go and make sure that you do rest," Black Canary said but Captain Marvel had already flown out of his seat to stand beside the blue and golde clad figure.

"I'll go. I'm not so important to his discussion," he said quickly and after a look from Batman, Black Canary sat down.

"Be back in five minutes, Captain Marvel." Batman warned and Doctor Fate did not point out that he did not need an escort. Zatara knew that the Lord of Order was just humouring the others by allowing them to check.

"So we heading off, Doc?" By the time Marvel had finished his words, Doctor Fate had already teleported them to his tower. They stood inside the only room that Fate opened up to others; the living room. There were hints of Kent Nelson's style here, as well as some of Zatara's. The rest of the Tower's many (Or even infinite) rooms all bared Nabu's influence but Zatara suspected that for a room that he would use to host the League if needed, then having a human touch was a good idea.

"I will be fine from here," Doctor Fate said and Captain Marvel gave a sigh.

"Look, I'm here doing more than just making sure you get some rest," Marvel started as Nabu waved a hand and the fireplace sprung to life. The flames reminded Zatara of the Lords of Order and within the helmet, he shifted uncomfortably.

"I know," Doctor Fate replied, taking a seat and closing his eyes in a slow blink. A show of tiredness. Captain Marvel took the other seat.

"Shazam, the wizard," Marvel started, casting the Lord of Order a glance.

"Yes, I know him," Doctor Fate responded, patiently.

"He told me that the world... scratch that, the universe might be under some sort of threat and that the Lords of Order would be caught up in it. And then you zoned out for like ten minutes and I was just... well, wondering if that meant now."

"And you have yet to inform the League of Shazam's words?" Doctor Fate asked.

_'Nabu, he's offering help. Take it.'_ Zatara said, aware that the Lord of Order was not one to admit that he might need assistance.

_'The situation is beyond the help of mortal man. Even one powered by the gods.'_

"Well, I was going to get round to that, after taling to you and I just haven't really, ugh, had a chance to talk to you."

"The Kali Yuga has begun. The age of Chaos. There is no way that the Lords of Order would not be involved with such a situation." Nabu responded.

"Oh, is that it? So you zoned out because there's so much chaos?" Captain Marvel quizzed and Doctor Fate gave a slow nod.

"Wow, that's a lot of Chaos. Guess it also keeps you up at nights. You're often out during the nights as well, aren't you?" Captain Marvel continued.

"You do have to get back to the meeting in five minutes." Doctor Fate reminded the champion of Shazam.

"Oh yeah. Right. That." Captain Marvel said, looking slightly disappointed that he had not recieved any more information. "Can you teleport me back or will I need to Zeta from Salem?" His question was answered as a golden light enveloped him and he was once more in the meeting room.

"Is he OK?" Zatanna asked as soon as the red clad figure reappeared.

"Yeah. It's the... Kali Yuga I think he called it-"

"Kali Yuga?" Batman asked but it was Zatanna who answered.

"Age of Chaos." Eyes turned to her and she gave a small shrug. "I read about it in one of the books at home. I've got a big library."

"So he's got a lot on his plate at the moment," The Flash shrugged.

"I think that it's a bit more than that. Shazam warned me about it," Captain Marvel replied.

"It would explain the Red Lanterns," Green Lantern John Stewart said.

"And the rise in demonic activity," Blue Devil added.

"Not to mention the increase in Seismic Activity," Superman contributed and there was a general nodding from the League.

"We'll talk to Fate tomorrow about this." Batman decided. "But for now, we have to do our bit."

* * *

**The talk between Nabu and the other Lords of Order is based on Doctor Fate Volume 1.**

**The plot is going to be centered around the Kali Yuga but will involve more than just Doctor Fate.**


	2. Sacrifices

**Chapter 2**

"I'm worried about him," Zatanna said as she flew with Captain Marvel who looked away for a second.

"It's just this age of Chaos or whatnot. It's got him busy," He said after a few seconds, the wisdom of Solomon keeping him neutral.

"But the League has always been able to contact him. Plus there's demons running around Central City. You would have thought he would be there,"

"But I don't think that this is just refined to Earth. I think its happening everywhere. Maybe Doctor Fate is doing something off planet,"

"He's never done that before," Silence met Zatanna's words and Captain Marvel pulled at his costume nervous before noticing something and raising his hand.

"Look, there!" He exclaimed, raising an accusing hand to a large group of demons that appeared to be terrorising a bunch of humans. One teenager seemed to have managed to keep her head and was trying to sheppard the young children away. Most o the adults seemed to have panicked and the black haired teenager looked like she was struggling with getting everyone away. Already there had been a fatality - a father lay mauled. Zatanna froze briefly at the sight. Captain Marvel, however, wasted no time and had already flown forwards , knocking back a demon that had been about to make a grab at the teenager. The hero lifted the monster and threw it back towards the others before turning to look at the the teenager but she seemed to have disappeared having gotten the children quiet a distance away. Zatanna was still froze.

"Hey, Z? Some help would be good." Captain Marvel said as the demons came again.

"Yes, right," She said, shaking her head. "Yam eht tghil fo nomA aR ecreip eseht krad sgieb!" She chanted and light shot from her and forced the demons away, howling in pain. Captain Marvel took this opportunity and shot forward, slamming into a demon.

"How do we get these away?" He asked suddenly, realising that no matter how much he hit the demons, they weren't leaving Earth any time soon.

"Eno latrop ot lleH ginmoc pu." Zatanna responded and a gateway opened in the Earth and with the speed of Mercury, the red clad hero threw the demon back into the fiery realm from whence it came.

"I wonder how it got-" He could say no more as a black streak had cut across the skyline and he was ripped from his position before Zatanna had even had a chance to exclaim her shock.

"Captain Marvel!" He had already gone but there was no time to look for him. Already the demons were advancing on Zatanna and the magician realised that opening a gateway to hell may have been a little too much. Fatigue was starting to make itself known.

"Esolc!" She muttered, looking at the portal that disappeared. No way she was fighting demons while keeping something open that presented such a drain on her magic. A demon suddenly moved towards her.

"Pots!" She cried out and it fell but suddenly more seemed to appear, emerging out of the shadows like rats out of a drain. Panic filled the young witch and she raised herself to try and avoid them but it seemed that she wasn't the only one who could fly. The mass of demons were now focused on her and they rose.

"Nruter ot lleH!" She ordered and a third of the mass retreated but the rest came forwards. "Captain Marvel!" Zatanna shouted, glancing around for her teammate but there was no sign of him, just a straight line where something seemed to have thrown him. Suddenly the demons moved, clawing and scratching her and the daughter of Zatara had no time to respond. She drifted out of consciousness and just as darkness seemed to engulf her, she saw a golden light.

Meanwhile, Captain Marvel was having difficulties of his own. This was something that he had not expected when called out to face demons.

"Black Adam! What do you mean by this?" Captain Marvel asked, now on high alert as he faced the man, the former Champion of Shazam.

"Kahndaq is plagued by demons! And I came to see if the source was the Americans and I find you and the witch with a portal to hell." The man said, punching Captain Marvel as he spoke.

"It's not us!" Captain Marvel shouted back, raising a hand to catch Adam's fist and blocking another punch with his forearm.

"Zatanna was sending them back!"

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Black Adam replied, tripping Captain Marvel and then flying up high before coming in at high speeds. This time, the Justice Leaguer was ready and flew at the attacker. The resulting collision resulted in a shock wave and the surrounding buildings (already unstable from the marauding demons) began to crumble when suddenly the falling material froze and returned to it's original state.

"Teth Adam," A voice announced.

All night, Doctor Fate had remained in the tower in quiet contemplation, staring into the Orb of Nabu. It seemed that the Lord of Order was more than capable of remaining in the lotus position and not so much twitching a muscle for many hours. Zatara had given up asking. Whatever Nabu was looking for, though, it seemed that he was having no luck. Zatara could feel the ancient being's frustration growing, displacing as soon as Zatara was about to speak again. After what seemed like a day, Zatara finally tried to once again converse with the only one he could talk to.

'Nabu, what are you looking for?' Zatara asked, sensing the presence shift slightly as the Lord of Order heard the words but did not respond.

'I may be able to help.' Zatara said after a few more minuted had passed. This time Nabu's presence shifted even more and Zatara could sense the focus moving on to him.

'I am looking for the plans of the Lords of Order, we have to stop them.' Nabu finally answered.

'But why are you struggling?' Zatara questioned - Nabu had never had any problem with finding those he desired before hand.

'Order is blocking me!' Frustration now definitely tinted his words and Zatara frowned.

'Your own power is blocking you? We're powerless?' Zatara asked, worry penetrating him.

'They are only stopping me tracking them. But we must keep trying. No matter what the costs,' Nabu answered and Zatara felt his heart grow cold as the Orb of Nabu began to show darker scenes. There was a world where the trees bent low and the roots felt for the sun. A snake like creature curled around in a Chaotic dance but that image was soon gone. Next was a man with long brown hair, laughing at something out of sight.

'God, Nabu - you can't be thinking of-'

'What choice do I have? The universe is threatened and I cannot save it without their help. I like this no more than you but I shall save lives. Even if I must debase myself.' Zatara was flooded with emotion as Nabu said this, so devoid of emotion. The Lord of Order was making the ultimate sacrifice. Nabu was going to request the help of a Lord of Chaos. Zatara could only assume that this action would be similar to Superman having to commit mass genocide.

'I will help.' Zatara said, gently. The Orb suddenly lit up and there was the image of Zatanna, sweat covering her brow and becoming rapidly burried under demons.

'My daughter!' Zatara exclaimed and Fate rose from the lotus position and teleported to the demons. Once there, the almighty being blasted the demons with light and they fled, golden light still tightening around them until they fled back to their home. Even as this was happening, Doctor Fate flew down and gently caught the fallen Zatanna who had fainted, his green eyes scanning over her form.

'She is depleted of magic. We will send her to the Tower to rest and regain her magic.' Nabu told Zatara as golden magic enveloped the female hero.

'Why aren't we going?' Zatara asked, concern for his daughter filling his voice.

'We have another thing to deal with,' Nabu answered,flying off. Zatara gave a sigh, grateful that Nabu at least seemed to be careful to make sure Zatanna remained healthy. This wasn't the first time he had done that. A shift in magic was the only warning that Zatara got that Nabu was casting a spell and the magician looked to see Doctor Fate looking down at Black Adam and Captain Marvel.

"Teth Adam," Doctor Fate said and the two champions froze.

"Nabu?" Black Adam said, a look of realisation passing over his face.

"Teth Adam?" Captain Marvel asked.

'You know Black Adam?' Zatara asked.

"Yes," Doctor Fate said, answering all the questions in one word.

"So, Black Adam is Teth Adam and you know each other?" Captain Marvel said. Black Adam ignored this and spoke to Nabu.

"It's been a long time, old friend. You seem to have changed,"

"Well, that answers mine." Captain Marvel said, looking down and his whole appearance suggested a sullen teenage boy kicking a stone out of boredom.

"Some would say it has been too long. This body is not mine and I am now a presence within my helmet," Nabu answered and Black Adam gave a nod.

"Nor is this body my original. But why do you fight with the Justice League? Did you know that they had unleashed demons on my home - which I have just reclaimed?"

"It is not them but the Kali Yuga. I shall remove the demons from Kahndaq for you but time is limited,"

"Then it must be serious, is there anything I can do in return?" Black Adam questioned and Captain Marvel held an expression of disbelief.

"Return with Captain Marvel and offer to help with Justice League until this situation is over," Doctor Fate turned to look at Captain Marvel. "And you are to make sure that the League bear no ill will or resentment." Captain Marvel managed a nod, the wisdom informing him that it was best to agree. The more help the better.

"Holy Moly, I forgot about Zatanna!" He exclaimed suddenly while Black Adam looked less than happy.

"I have moved her to safety, do not worry," Fate replied, noticing the sheepish grin on the hero's face.

"Work with the Justice League?" Black Adam asked in distaste.

"As long as it does not threaten your home." Doctor Fate said, rising.

"Wait, Nabu!" Black Adam said and the golden energy faded back down as the Lord of Order paused.

"I know you. Something has," Black Adam paused, looking towards Captain Marvel before switching languages.

"you concerned," Nabu didn't speak, instead considering whether or not he would actually answer with the truth and if so how much.

"I have to work with those that I would rather not to stop this Kali Yuga. I dare not turn to the League,"

"It's that bad?" Nabu gave a nod in response.

"Er guys?" Captain Marvel said. Neither Zatara or Billy spoke Ancient Egyptian and had completely missed the conversation.

"It is time for us to depart," Doctor Fate announced and he teleported.

"John," Hal Jordan said as the green energy from the wing surrounded the cat but was quickly burnt away but a spewing of red blood.

"I'm getting there, Hal!" Came the voice of the other Green Lantern.

"I'm coming in on your position as well," Superman said.

"After you have dealt with this situation there is a problem in Gotham," Batman radioed in.

"Everything's gone to Hell, hasn't it," Hal said, dodging the steam spew of blood and creating a giant green hand that grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck.

"Hey, Bats, what's going on in Gotham?" Came the voice of Captain Marvel.

"Half the population of Gotham are all speaking different languages, some I do not even recognise," Batman said. "The Joker has taken advantage of this and teamed up with Catwoman and Mr Freeze. There is panic on the streets."

"Different languages, like the Tower of Babel?" The voice of Teth Adam came across and Hal who had left the communication on as he battled the Red Lantern cat but upon hearing this voice, he exclaimed;

"Black Adam? What's he doing here?"

"Uh, he and Nabu knew each other in Ancient Egypt. Fate's convinced him to help us." Captain Marvel said hurriedly.

"Hal, look out!" John Stewert exclaimed and Hal was startled to realise that he had almost been caught out if it had not been for the timely arrival of the other Green Lantern who blocked the red energy hitting him and Hal rose.

"Captain Marvel, you and Black Adam are to report to Gotham," Batman's voice buzzed over as Hal and John worked on making a container for the Red Lantern.

"Where?" Came the voice from the red head as he stared at his hands. They hadn't been like this before. There had been... what had they been before? What had happened before? Something was slow. What had been slow... no, who had been slow? There had been a white light a fading feeling in his stomach.

"Your in San Francisco." Came a soft voice and he saw a teenager with long black hair looking at him with indigo eyes.

"But... I wasn't here before," He muttered, frowning.

"Well, well, well, isn't this an interesting turn of events," Came a childish voice and the teenagers turned to look at the figure with pointed black hair. An orange cat meowed and the red haired teenager felt sure he should know who this was.

"By Azar!" Exclaimed the black head and before anyone could take any action, the teenage woman had grabbed the hand of the bemused ginger and purple smoke enveloped them. They turned up in a small ice cavern and the girl shivered.

"Already came here from Central City. Kind of tired," The teenager said, offering the red head a glance and he felt a warmth fill him.

* * *

**Thanks to Guest for your kind review. I am glad that you enjoyed this story and delighted to hear that Captain Marvel was in character - he was one of the ones that I was most nervous about writing about. I plan on having the focus mainly one the Justice League but I am working on figuring out what the Young Justice team will be doing and how to fit them all around the plot.**


End file.
